


Il cacciatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Soul Selling, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il giovane cacciatore sa di aver perso suo fratello.Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.Seguito di: Portali demoniaci.Prompt: “You with the sad eyesDon't be discouragedOh I realizeIts hard to take courageIn a world full of peopleYou can lose sight of it allAnd the darkness inside youCan make you feel so small”[“True Colors”, Cyndi Lauper].
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Il cacciatore

La donna si legò i capelli in una crocchia e guardò il figlio indossare un largo cappellaccio.

“Stai attento. Prima abbiamo perso tuo padre ed ora… tuo fratello…” gemette. Indossava una camicia da notte bianca, di pizzo, dal colletto riccamente intessuto, ma ormai ingiallita e bucherellata dalle tarme all’altezza della gonna.

Il figlio le rispose: “Sicuramente è morto anche il mio fratellino”.

< Anche se lo ritrovassi, non ci sarebbe più niente da fare. Una volta che vengono privati dell’anima si trasformano in mostri.

Mio padre sembrava ancora vivo la notte in cui lo rincontrai. Fui costretto ad ucciderlo. Si trasformò in una bestia dopo che avevo ucciso il demone che lo teneva soggiogato.

Non si possono salvare, ma soltanto vendicarli > pensò.

_“Cosa gli hai fatto?” domandò il ragazzo, puntando la pistola con i proiettili d’argento davanti a sé._

_Il demone rise in modo gutturale._

_“Gli ho rubato l’anima e l’ho reso mio schiavo” rispose. I suoi occhi brillavano di rosso intenso._

_“Perché?” domandò il ragazzo._

_Vide che la creatura teneva una mano sulla spalla di suo padre. L’uomo, dal viso eccessivamente invecchiato, stava con la testa china._

_“Per obbligarlo a fare tutto ciò che volevo. L’ho costretto a partecipare ai miei riti agli antichi dei” rispose il demone._

_Il giovane cacciatore ringhiò: “Cose sicuramente diaboliche”._

_“Diciamo blasfeme. Sappi solo che durante l’ultimo ho potuto tranquillamente sodomizzarlo” disse il demone. Leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra._

_Il padre non reagì. La sua figura massiccia era curva, le braccia abbandonate e i muscoli mollemente rilassati. I suoi occhi erano grandi, sporti e spenti erano completamente bianchi._

Il ragazzo si assicurò altre cartucciere intorno al corpo, alla cintola aveva legate diverse armi da fuoco e crocifissi.

“Non voglio perdere anche te” gemette la madre.

Il giovane rispose: “Non morirò finché non avrò trovato il modo per chiudere quei portali oscuri una volta per tutte”.

< Non cederò, anche se l’oscurità è celata dentro ognuno di noi esseri umani. Siamo piccoli e insignificanti di fronte a quelle creature, ma non perderò coraggio > si ripromise.


	2. Statua nel muro della cattedrale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Cannella.  
> Che fine ha fatto il fratello del cacciatore.

Statua nel muro della cattedrale

Il mio piede affonda nella pietra mentre urlo disperatamente. Cerco di sfuggire alla presa del muro, divincolandomi.

Una parte di me vorrebbe arrendersi. Ho vissuto orrori così intensi, sentito e visto cose così orribili, che la morte sembra allettante. Solo che questa non sarebbe la fine, ma solo l’inizio di un’eternità di nuovi abomini raccapriccianti.

Tento inutilmente di aggrapparmi al terreno, mentre vengo risucchiato, tirando da una sostanza molliccia e grigia come il marmo all’altezza della caviglia. Le mie unghie si spezzano, mentre spasmodicamente graffio il terreno, macchiandolo col sangue che inizia a colare dai miei polpastrelli pulsanti e doloranti.

Vedo annebbiato, mentre la mia voce inizia a farsi rauca. Si sta consumando.

Il sudore solca il mio viso, mentre so che mio fratello probabilmente neanche mi troverà. Come potrà distinguermi dalle centinaia di altri volti urlanti disseminati per la cappella?

Chissà se questo sta succedendo solo qui, nelle città della mia terra, o in tutto il mondo.

Dovevo cacciare e sono stato cacciato.

Mio fratello maggiore perderà anche me come ha perso nostro padre. Chissà mia madre quanto ne soffrirà.

Quei giorni di prigionia, immobile, incapace di essere padrone del mio corpo, abusato e umiliato, mi hanno strappato quasi tutti i miei ricordi.

Di lei però ne ho uno particolarmente vivido. Risale a quando ero piccolo e questo era ancora un posto felice.

Ogni domenica faceva sempre la torta alla cannella.

La mia gamba è ormai immersa completamente, adesso tentacoli viscidi mi tirano indietro afferrandomi anche per il braccio, il polso e il collo.

La cannella non mi piaceva particolarmente, anche se lei la metteva da tutte le parti. Aveva forse un sapore troppo speziato. Però mi piaceva il profumo. Non so perché, ma l’associavo alla gioia.

Anche l’altro piede ha iniziato a sprofondare in queste fasulle sabbie mobili. Intorno a me occhi vitrei di pietra, grovigli di corpi e urla mute. Quella è la fine che mi aspetta.

Ormai lo so da un bel po’. Attendevo questo momento, niente poteva salvarmi.

Le mie braccia sono affondate, inutilmente cercò di protendere in avanti il mio busto. Il mio bassoventre viene risucchiato del tutto con un gorgoglio.

Ne sono quasi entusiasticamente felice. I demoni non potranno più usarlo per assecondare la loro lussuriosa follia e i loro riti orgiastici.

Mia madre non cucinerà più torte dalla cannella e non sorriderà più come un tempo. Il sole finirà per non sorgere più in queste lande maledette.

Il mio corpo viene inghiottito quasi interamente, solo la testa resta fuori.

Magari mio fratello passerà di qua durante una sua caccia e non saprà che il braccio che tende verso di lui, che lo sfiora inerte, è il mio. Magari distruggerà ciò che sarò diventato per sbaglio, sparandomi un colpo di fucile troppo vicino.

La mia nuca affonda, mentre la sostanza vischiosa e gelida lambisce anche il mio viso.

La mia bocca viene invasa, non posso più urlare, solo sgranare gli occhi. Man mano non ci vedo più.

Fa così freddo. Malgrado non possa muovermi, sento tutto.

La sostanza mi ha avviluppato completamente ed ha iniziato a rapprendersi. Si raffredda come la calce, ritornando puro marmo. Presto di me non ci sarà altro che una delle tante statue che si protendono dalla parete, confusa con tutto il resto dell’ambiente fin troppo saturo di orrori.

Come avrei voluto sentire ancora una volta l’odore della cannella.

_Tonf!_

La luce pallida della luna illuminava il grido muto e gli occhi sgranati del ragazzo di marmo, incastonato con solo gli arti e il capo in parte sporti, in modo sconnesso. Confuso con altre centinaia di statue simili. Di molte di esse si vedevano solo pezzi di volto, di mani, di piedi, di gomiti e di ginocchia. Di alcuni ancora meno: punte di naso, porzioni di occhi, ciocche di capelli o singole dita.


End file.
